Union of Time
by Lord Inquisitor B Joseph H
Summary: An Imperial Union fleet is Sent to another time where their Foes do not exist but another foe, That is nothing in comparison, is Met and Fought. Will NOT continue anytime soon
1. The Beginnings of a Union

_**AN: This is just for fun and if I miss anything help me find it and correct it, Also the Crons are just working with the Union because Why not :P. (They are not all the crons just a large group)**_

_**Chapter One - The Beginnings of a Union. **_

_**- History or Background lore -**_

Narration

"Human Speaking"

"_Robot/Mechanical Entity Speaking"_

"Eldar Speaking"

"_**Announcement"**_

**Important**

_**-"It is the Grim Darkness of the 41st Millenium and the Soldiers fight and die as usual, but an Inquisitor proposes an Alliance to protect the Galaxy Against the Younger and foolish Races against the Mistakes they have made. They Succeed and when an "Eldar-Human-Necron Battleforce" Disappears and is sent to a Different Time where the Darkness does not Exist but the Mistakes remain the same" -**__**History of the Imperial Union-**_

Many do not know where or when it happened, but Inquisitor JosephH defied the Imperial code and spared several squads of Eldar with the condition, they return to their craftworlds and send a delegate Farseer to meetings go well and after many years of negotiations and considerations they combine forces.

Several years later they come across a Necron Tomb World that deny all C'tan with a Zealous fury ,only seen in the Death Korps or the Cadians, too serve the Void Dragon **(Which is IN FACT Under Mars In the cannon)** and The Necron forces reveal many technological wonders in an attempt to gain access to the Void Dragon's prison on Mars. It works and the Void Dragon is Awakened upon Mars' surface and the Necron forces Wish to Join the Union due to the Void Dragon wishing to Help Unite the Necrons then kill the C'tan being Called "The Deceiver" and are accepted in after several heated arguments from Human and Eldar Alike. The Union's Armies Agree to Help one another, Sadly for the Imperium of Man The Void Dragon has no Techno Wonder Or Care for the Emperor's Health for it was the Emperor's fault the Void Dragon was imprisoned in the first place. The Eldar Barely Accept the Necrons in joining the Alliance. As the Union Stands united Under the Flag of the Union **(Each Symbol Remains the same, Just with Some Modifications to it) **they have something they did not have in many many decades… They have hope that they will be able to stand united.

Later in the Union it's Forces Force their enemies out of their Territories. Later they enact "Free Travel" between all Eldar-Human-Necron Worlds. Even Later in that Decade they form the First Eldar-Human-Necron Battlefleet. It disappears After it's Second Warp jump due to a Combined Act by the Gods of Chaos and an Army of the Deceiver's Forces including a World Engine exploding causing an anomaly in the system in which an Attempt to Retaliate against the Union for Nearly Forcing their Minions to a standstill launches them From all they know, into a place where the Warp is Calm, a place where the galaxy fights with policies more than weapons.

_**This is where Our Story Begins!**_

_**-E.O.T.C-**_

_**Thanks to originalname412 for Telling me about the World Engine. Enjoy!, Also just figured out how to replace chapters :P**_


	2. Arrival

_**AN:**_

_**Chapter Two: Arrival**_

"Grab your Gear and Meet us in the cargo hold."

"Umm Admiral…?"

"What Joker"

"We got just got something else… You **WILL** want to see this…"

"What do you mean?"

"Showing it on the screen now"

The screen shows a rift in space with a pink/purple tint open up "Joker, What the Hell is that…"

"Don't know sir, It should NOT exist whatever it is…"

Something starts to come out of the Rift as Anderson looks at it again…

"Sir Somethings coming OUT of the event!"

"I can See that… What is it though?"

"It looks like the Front of a ship…"

Several Black Monoliths and Sleek Smooth crafts are Joining the Original Ship that came out **(Emperor Class + Several Small Escorts [Emperor's coming out soon because the event's still happening.])**. Now several ship have exited and they can see just how massive the Ships truly are. "Nihlus do you have ANY clue what is going on..?"

"No, Nothing should be That big… I..I think that it's bigger than the Citadel…"

"WHAT… That can't be right…"

"Sir… Scans cannot Breach the Hulls of the ships… and the smallest ship is about One Fourths bigger than the Citadel."

"Shepard… Grab Your Gear and Get onto the planet.. We can deal with a possible First Contact later we have people dying down there…"

Shepard Salutes and Replies "Yes Admiral I'll deal with it"

Shepard Walks out and gears up for the Drop.

_**E.O.T.C**_

_**AN: I plan on making an update soon Hope you enjoy, Tell me Who's P.O.V i should do next!**_


	3. Tides of Battle

AN:

Chapter 3: Tides of Battle

As Saren Approaches the Cargo Bay he Turns around and Spots Nihlus. Nihlus Replies "Saren, What are you doing here This isn't Your mission…?"

Saren Counters this with "The Council thought you could use some help…"

As Nihlus turns around Saren Draws his Pistol and Aims it at Nihlus' Head Before he does Nihlus states "I don't Like this First the Geth now those New Ships that are Bigger than the Citadel…"

Saren Gives him a Questioning look and lowers the Pistol "Ships…?"

Nihlus turns around and Replies "Yes, Right before Me and another Squad made Planetfall"

Saren Curses Silently. "Well then I guess-"

Several Geth Appear and open fire on Nihlus who yells "FUCK!" before running into cover.

Saren Quickly Aims his pistol at Nihlus and Scores a Headshot Killing him Instantly, Unbeknownst to him, He was being watched from Two different Forces as he killed his Fellow Spectre and Friend.

-P.S-

Shepard draws his gun and starts to fire on the geth forces. "SHIT, NIHLUS IS DOWN" So soon after Losing Jenkins and Gaining Ashley they moved onwards Getting some Information on the Geth attack but Nothing on the ships, As they once again Forged onwards They spotted Saren Pointing the Pistol at Nihlus' Head and before he fires Shepard Records it as Nihlus is shot. Shepard Charges forward into cover taking potshots at the geth platforms. The new Squad quickly take out the Geth as Saren gets a Pick-up and Drop-off at the Beacon. Shepard Curses at Himself for being to slow and takes out another Geth Platform. After Taking care of the Geth Platforms Shepard Looks around for Civilians before Going to Check on Nihlus Already knowing he's Dead.

-P.S-

The Imperial Union Ships upon exiting the Warp started to argue until Inquisitor JosephH pointed out that They do not know when,Where, or Who the Nearby Planet,System, And Species were. The fighting quickly died down and they all started to focus on getting information. The Imperial Vessel Nearest to the Planet prepares and Launches a Thunderhawk Transport Vessel with Six Space Marines, Three Eldar Rangers and an Exarch Warp Spider, and Finally a Lesser Overlord, Four Immortals, and a Destroyer Which promptly Landed onto the planet and unloaded just in time to witness the initial Betrayal then the Synthetic ambush and finally witnessed the Execution. They quickly got into a formation and watched as Shepard "Dismantled" said Synthetics. After they witnessed these events did they receive orders to follow and "Assist" the Human forces in Killing the Robotic Foes.

_"Space Marines Follow the "Executioner" with the Rangers as Support, Warp Spider Follow me and Assist the Humans"_

"Yes Lesser Lord Thynit"

"Fine, Move out Men"

The Group splits off as Team 2 Moves to follow Saren and Team One Assists the Primitive Humans. "They are Getting on a Tram Thynit"

_"Prepare to 'Jump' onto it"_

They Approach the Edge of the Cliff they were using and Jump onto the tram as it starts to move.

-P.S-

The two soldiers and Biotic turn around weapons raised as they spot what seemed to be Six Metallic Skeletons Five Walking and One Floating, All holding Weapons that seem to be Glowing Green and a being who seems human but slimmer, taller, and longer fingers. "The Hell!"

"Stop Human do not Fire" Shepard Looks Greatly Surprised as it Speaks Something Close to that of an ancient Earthen language.

"Who are you and Where the hell did you come from!"

_"I am Lesser Lord Thynit, Of the Necrons"_

"I Am Warp Spider Exarch Dy'han of the Eldar and we are part of the Imperial Union, Which was Created by your Species Human"

"That Explains some things but What are you doing here and What do you mean by others? This is the first time i've Heard of the Eldar or Necrons… or this Imperial Union…"

"Then You must be Ignorant because Your Species Made the Imperial Union."

"That Cannot be right because we've only had First contact Thirty Years ago…"

"What…"

"What 'Year' is it?"

" 2183"

The two New species remain Quiet

"What..?"

_"We believe that There are only two Explanations for what's going on. Either we have gone back in time, or to another Universe entirely"_

Ashley Steps in "Time Travel Are you Serious?"

_"Fully, Such is the unpredictability of the Immaterium"_

"Immaterium..?" Asked Kaiden

"Yes a Parallel dimension that runs quite close to ours, Nothing in there is sane what you believed to be "Laws of Physics" Do not exist there they run on their own system with Daemonic Entities Roaming Forth in it."

"..."

"You've Got to be kidding me… Are you saying HELL IS REAL..!"

"Hell?"

"Hell is where 'Bad' Humans go after they die to be punished by Demons and the Devil."

"..."

Shepard Chooses this moment to step in "Why are you here…?"

_"To Assist the Human forces in killing the 'Synthetics' or Men of Iron as the Imperials Call them"_

The groups exchange information concerning each other but not anything that will help each other in a fight.

-P.S-

"Ranger, What is going on down there…"

"The Executioner is Interacting with some Device of sorts as the Synthetics are Placing Explosive Devices that should prove annoying should they go off."

"Numbers?"

"Twenty Ranged, Four Melee."

"Sad that they are too few in numbers."

"Yes Quite"

"Space Marine, The Executioner is Leaving"

"Keep Cover for now, He will die soon enough."

Saren Retreats to Sovereign and Sovereign starts to leave as The Space Marines Hear the Tram approaching "We've Got Incoming"

"Humans, And Team One."

"As soon as they Make contact open fire, Kill them all."

-P.S-

"Shepard Tram's going to make contact in Several Seconds."

"Ok People Prepare to engage!"

_"Exarch. Warp ahead and become a Vanguard for their Doom."_

"Yes Thynit"

As the Tram docks the Exarch Disappears and reappears further down the line and engages the Geth, Then the Necrons start their Advance taking many blows but not taking any Damage."What armor do they have Seriously…"

"Don't Know and I Certainly Do not want to know What those weapons do."

Suddenly They hear ACTUAL gunfire and Geth Exploding Where they stand as another force appears and seems to be charging them with what appears to be…"Are those Chainsaws!?"

"Holy Shit…" Mumbled Kaiden

Shepard attempted to keep his Squadmates on Focus and states "Doesn't Matter Lets just keep pushing their lines..-"

"Commander, I'm picking up Bomb Signatures from the area…"

"Damnit Ok People Focus on the bombs Let them handle the Geth."

"Aye Commander"

The Battle Ends Swiftly and as Kaiden Investigates the Prothean Beacon he enters semi-stasis and is being pulled towards the beacon. Shepard Quickly Jumps in and Throws Kaiden out of the Beacon's Range and is Picked up by the Beacon as the Beacon Induces Memories upon Shepard before Throwing him with enough force to Knock Adeptus Astartes down and is knocked out.

-E.O.T.C-

AN: Hope you Enjoyed as Usual Please Help Correct any Mistakes Please! I will Attempt to Make the Chapters Longer as well!


	4. First Contact

_**Chapter Four: First Contact**_

As Shepard Comes through he Overhears The Team's Medical Officer Going over the Report again with Anderson Seeming to Agree that it Seems impossible on what they said but keep coming back to the point that they have ships bigger than the Citadel. The Medical Officer Quickly Notices Shepard and Rushes over to him."What Happened...?"

"You were Picked up by the Beacon and thrown onto the ground with great force after it Exploded."

"I-it exploded?"

"Yes."

as Shepard attempts to sit up he asks "What Exactly Happened...?"

"Well Several Things which can be gone over soon... So How are you feeling?"

"Terrible, So how long was I out?"

"Fifteen Hours, Something Happened with the Beacon, but Physically Your fine, Though there were Rapid eye Movements which meant that you were having Vivid Dreams."

"It Wasn't a dream, More of a nightmare, I-i Don't know what it was only that it was of death and destruction."

"That'll Have to go into my Report..."

Anderson Chooses this Moment to Bud in."Shepard I need to talk to you alone..."

Chakwas Leads the Medbay.

"What Happened down there."

"You tell me I was Knocked out."

"Nothing Apart of a heavily Armored shuttle picking up those Aliens that Kaiden and Ashley Mentioned, And it returned to their Ship."

"We need to Report this to the Council but the new Force needs to receive coordinates on where the Citadel is."

Time passes and They are Arriving at the Citadel with the Imperial Ships Warping into the Nebula surrounding it and slowly approach the Citadel causing a Panic to Break out amongst the C-sec and Ship Crews. Eventually everything is settled and the Imperial Union sends Three Thunderhawks of Troops, Each with Bodyguards and the Leader of the Fleet. In the First Thunderhawk Inquisitor JosephH and his Retinue are deploying around the thunderhawk, The Second Thunderhawk Deploys Several Guardians, Warlocks, Two Warp spiders, Farseer Ly'thi and a Ranger, The final Thunderhawk Deploys with Overlord Jyn'us, Six Warriors,Two Immortals, And a Destroyer. As they Approach the Council Chambers they all looks around as they walk through the streets with hundreds of different races watching as C-sec keeps them back. They are wondering why they are Showing off to them and the Inquisitor Realizes that they are trying to show off their power to the "Newcomers" and lets out a Grim Smile. Finally after much time they arrive at the Citadel Council chambers and each of the Representatives meet with the council all at once. First off is the Asari Councilor Explaining her Races Culture and Beliefs. Next is the Turian Councilor then finally comes the Salarian Councilor. As They finish the Three say only one thing in which horrifies the councilors."We Come from a Galaxy in which there is not Peace in the stars, Trillions die just to allow their Species to Survive, How there are entities that come from the Nightmares of mortals and only laugh as they butcher entire planets. Peace is a Myth Death is Embraced and IT is certain that in the 41st Millenium there is only war."

Everything seems to quiet down as the Inquisitor States this Simple fact before the Eldar Explain some of their Culture, None of their History or weapons, The Necrons however Take Several hours of Explaining the History of the NEcrons and the C'tan Gods. Finally the Inquisitor **(Which has been wearing a mask)** takes off his mask he is obviously human but he says with such a passion the history of the Imperium of man and the forming of the Imperial Union.

"That was.. Enlightening" States the Asari Councilor.

"That is Complete Shit, How can someone be in war eternally..?"

"Through the Pain and Suffering Mistakes we have made since the Beginning of Civilization"

Surprisingly the Salarian Councilor remains quiet.

The Inquisitor Puts his Mask back on and stands still as a rock as the process of welcoming a new race into the citadel is done. Time Goes on and They Spread out through the Citadel in an attempt to scout it out just incase they have to invade it at one point.

The Meeting with Saren Goes Better than Expected Considering that Shepard had Proof that Saren Shot Nihlus in the head. But it still does not convince the council. Shepard Meets with Anderson and Udina and talk about the new events. They argue and Shepard is sent out to Get information that Damns Saren which leads him to Chlora's Den where part of the Inquisitors Retinue is Sitting and Drinking. He listens to the Surrounding chatter as he hears Arms fire and runs out weapons drawn and checking out both parties that are in the fight. HE is Carrying a Sword and a Las Pistol. Ashley spots the sword and yells "He has a FUCKING SWORD." Shepard Ignores this and keeps firing on the assassins as the Soldier Runs at one and cuts him in Half with the Sword and shooting the other with his las pistol, Which bypasses his shields. He Returns to his drink and continues to listen to the chatter. Shepard enters and approaches Harken as a Krogan is Kicked out of the Club. Shepard's Group almost walk past him without noticing when Ashley Notices the sword at his side and points it out to Shepard.


	5. The Proof

_**AN: Guest: I know and agree and i'm trying to make the Chapters longer but im typing them on google docs and they seem longer than they actually are, thanks for the feedback **_

_**Hope you enjoy this Chapter Readers, Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Five: The Proof.**_

"You there."

The Soldier turns to face them drink in hand Voice slightly Slurred "Ayyee?"

"Can i see your Sword Really Quick?"

"No, Its my Sword"

"I just want to check something Really quick"

The man Seemly Sobers quickly "Hell no now Frak off."

"Hmm, Thought so."

The man gets up and starts to leave shoving Kaiden as he Leaves the bar. "Why was he so Defensive" Kaiden asks as he watches the soldier leave."

"Must be a custom to carry a sword or weapon (Shepard Chuckles)."

"Still, Lets get a move on."

They move onwards to the Med Clinic and Walk in as the Medical Personnel is being Threatened by Several thugs. A C-sec Officer that is taking cover jumps out and shoots a thug in the head as they notice shepard, a firefight ensues and they clean up the thugs and starts to talk to the C-sec Operative, Nice timing, You gave me a chance to take one out."

"What the hell WERE YOU THINKING, You could have Hit Her (He Gestures to the Staff member of the Med clinic)"

"I...Are you hurt Doctor Mitchell?"

"N-no not at all…"

"Who were those men?"

"Fist's Thugs he wanted me be keep quiet about the quarian."

"What Quarian…?"

"The one that came in here earlier with an punctured suit, She said something about meeting with one of the Shadow Broker's Agents."

"Any clue where she is now..?"

"Planning on meeting with Fist, Though he's gone rogue…"

"Any Clue on how we are going to get to him..?"

"You should ask a krogan we brought in this morning for threatening Fist he should be able to help… It'd Be quite handy to have a Krogan in a fight and if you don't mind i'd like to join you in taking down Saren."

"Why? Saren's a Turian Shouldn't you be helping him?"

"No Saren Gives Turians a bad name that and the fact I know that he's Gone rogue."

"Well then Welcome Aboard."

_**-P.S-**_

"Sir, There were assassin's Attacking this "Shepard" and his team at where I was positioned."

The Inquisitor Looks at him. "Well..?"

"Sir I'd Suggest we help him in his Endeavours."

"Who would you suggest we send..?"

"I'd suggest Me, an Eldar Banshee, And the Necron Overlord that was on This 'Eden Prime'"

"hmm… I see, Well then, Go ahead then inform the two that you three are going onboard the station to help with this problem with 'Saren'."

"Aye Commander"

The Inquisitor Turns around again and as the Soldier Leaves the Inquisitor States quite clearly. "If you fail Do not come back alive, Jeremi"

The Soldier exhales, "Yes Lord Inquisitor"

_**-P.S-**_

Shepard Approaches the Scene of the Krogan and the Officers wondering if its Wrex as he overhears "Stay away from Fist Wrex I DO NOT want to see you here again from threatening to kill Fist,"

"You tell him I WILL kill him" as Wrex Snarls and walks off noticing Shepard.

"What do you want Human"

"I'd Like to hire you"

Wrex Scoffs and replies "I'm Already hired until I kill Fist"

"Well Then we want the same thing."

Wrex looks at Shepard "Look to the enemy of your enemy and you May find a Friend"

"I Think we are going to be good friends Wrex, Ashley Return to the Normandy I'm taking Wrex with me."

"Fine Commander"

As the lift opens up out step several Beings that walk off as Ashley steps on.

_**-T.P.S-**_

As Shepard enters the bar he takes cover from the thugs firing on him. "Take Cover!"

Wrex charges forward knocking a thug aside and firing on another thug. They take care of the thugs easily and on the way to Fist's office they run into warehouse workers. "S-stay back."

"We just cleaned that place out, What makes you think that you can kill us?"

"ummm… Fuck this shit We don't get paid enough for this."

Wrex looks at Shepard. "It would have been easier to just kill them"

"Yea but I don't kill Civilians"

"Hmmerph"

As they Breach the door and run into the room weapons drawn they are fired upon by turrets. They open fire on the turrets which fall easily to their combined fire, Kaiden Fires and shoots Fist in the leg causing him to fall as Shepard approaches him. "Where is the Quarian…"

"I-I don't know man just… Just don't kill me" Shepard Slams his head onto the desk.

"Where is the Quarian"

"OKAY OKAY, I don't know where she is BUT she wanted to meet with the shadow broker."

"Impossible, Even i was hired by an Agent."

"She didn't know that so I gave her these coordinates and Set up an Ambush."

Shepard pulls out a weapon and aims it at Fist's Head. "Anything Else."

Fist seems to be about to break down "It IS i swear Plea-" He does not Finish the Sentence due to Wrex Blowing his head off."WHAT THE HELL WREX!"

"I always keep my Contracts."

"He Could have still had something important."

"Doubtful"

Shepard is seething but doesn't forget to Check the Body for any Information before they start to leave.

They run into more Thugs and Assassins in the bar before they start in a full out sprint towards the meeting arriving just in time as The Female Quarian arrives. The assassins notice them and Open fire upon the Soldiers, Not noticing that there is a Green glow coming behind them.

_**-P.S-**_

The Necron Lesser Lord takes aim with his weapon and fires Killing the Turian it hit Instantly. The Assassins turn around and open fire Doing nothing to the Necron's Body. "_Come, Embrace the Tranquility of Death"_ and it continuously fires it's weapon killing something with every hit. Soon everything is taken care of and the necron walks out from the shadows with an Eldar Banshee and the Soldier Serving as part of the Inquisitor's Retinue walking down steps towards them.

_**-P.S-**_

Shepard Stares in Awe and Fear at the Necron being who killed the assassins. "W-what the fuck" Shepard Says.

The new Group look at him and they stop moving. _"Shepard?"_

"Y-yes..?"

_"We have been ordered by Inquisitor JosephH to help you in your hunt for this 'Saren'"_

"W-why? Don't get me wrong but why should he care?"

The Soldier from earlier at the bar speaks up now "He may not be from here, But he still remains loyal to Humanity"

"Well..." He notices the Quarian just coming out from the shadows noticing the Group of the Eldar-Human-Necron, then the one of Shepard-Kaiden-Wrex.

She Speaks Quiet Calmly "Who are You people...?"

Shepard Replies first "I'm Commander Shepard and if you want to help bring down Saren give us the Information you have.."

"No, Im not giving it up, I nearly Died because of this thing and i'm going to continue through with it until I know that you are going to stop this."

Shepard Sighs and states "Then Come on, You three come with us Too, This is going to be a pain in the Ass to Explain."

_**-T.P.S-**_

"SHEPARD DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE WHAT YOU'VE DONE! A SHOOTOUT IN THE LOWER MARKETS, SHOOTING UP A CLUB! YOUR ALREADY RISKING YOUR CANDIDACY FOR THE SPECTRES AND NOW YOU'VE GONE ON A SHOOTING SPREE..." He's Interrupted by Shepard "Most of it were Assassin and Thugs That attacked first. And it was for a Worthy Cause, We got Information on Saren, Don't we?" he says as he looks at the Quarian.

"And Who is She and those Three others You brought with you."

"I have a name you know, It's Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya"

"And those three?"

"Servants of this 'Inquisitor' we saw at the Induction."

"well then Lets Hear this 'Evidence'"

As the Recording is being played this is what they Hear. "Eden Prime was a Major Victory, The beacon has brought us one step closer to the conduit...**(A female Voice is Heard****)** And one step Closer to the return of the Reapers."

"I Don't recognize the voice talking about the Reapers."

"Reapers... It Sounds Familiar"

"According the the Geth's Memory core the Reapers are a race of Hyper-Advanced Machine race that existed Fifty thousand Years ago, The Reapers Hunted hte Protheans to total Extinction Then Vanished, At least that's what the Geth Believe..."

"Sounds a Little Far-Fetched to me."

"The Vision on Eden Prime I Understand it now, I saw the Protheans being Wiped out by the Reapers."

The Human Servant of the Inquisitor Interrupts "Then we must Wipe them out."

"You saw me in that Alley before those three showed up, I can handle myself, Let me join you."

"Welcome Aboard Tali."

Udina Sighs and calls in every Favor he can to get another meeting.

_**-T.P.S-**_

"You wanted your proof Here it is."

"This Evidence is Irrefutable Saren will be Striped of his Spectre Status and all efforts will be made to Bring him in to answer for his crimes."

"I Recognize the Other voice, The One speaking to Saren, Matriarch Benezia."

"Who's She"

"Matriarch Benezia was a Powerful biotic and had Many Followers and Will make a Formidable ally for Saren."

"I'm More Interested in the Reapers, What do you know about them?"

"Nothing Besides what was Extracted from the Geth's Memory Core, The Reapers were an Ancient Race of Machines that Wiped out the Protheans then they Vanished."

"The Geth Believe them to be Gods and that Saren is the Prophet for their Return."

"We Think the Conduit is the key to Bringing them Back Sarens Looking for it Thats why he attacked Eden Prime."

"Do we even know what this Conduit is?"

"Saren Thinks it can Bring the reapers back, Thats Bad enough."

"Listen to what your saying, Saren wants to bring back machines that Wiped out all life, in the galaxy, Preposterous, Tell me Where did these Reapers go Why did they Vanish, How come we found no Trace of their Existence, If they were real we would have found Something."

"I Warned you About Saren and You refused to face the truth, Don't make that mistake Again."

"This is Different You proved that Saren Betrayed the Council, We Agree that he's Using the Geth to get to the Conduit, We don't really know why."

"The Reapers are Obviously a Myth Commander a Convenient lie to cover up Saren's true Purposes and to bend the Geth to his will."

The Imperial Soldier walks forward and Yells "We Have something like that Right now! The Necrons have been Machines Bent on killing all life, And if these Reapers are anything like the Necrons we fight. You Better Prepare for they cannot be stopped easily, They will wipe Worlds Clean in Days, Their Armies will march Unending. So Do NOT thing that They are a Myth For We have seen that mistake made Many times and it has Always ended Badly for everyone."

"Well You are not of this Time and we can Safely say that you Are Incorrect in assuming something bad like the Reapers, IF they are real, From coming back to destroy all life It's just impossible."

"Thats What many Say before they fall. It has been proven time and time again." and the Soldier Walks off angrily.

"Who was that?"

"One of the 'Inquisitor's' soldiers"

"hmmrph..."

"To back on track What are you going to do About Saren."

"We Stripped him of his Spectre Status and that should be enough for the most part."

"IT WILL NOT BE ENOUGH, SAREN HATES HUMANITY and he has an ARMY OF GETH FOLLOWING HIS ORDERS, WE DEMAND YOU SEND THE CITADEL FLEET AFTER HIM."

"An Entire Fleet cannot track down a Single Person."

"The Citadel Fleet can Secure the Entire Region, Keep the Geth from attacking any more of our Colonies."

"Or it could Trigger a war with the Terminus Systems, We won't be brought into a confrontation over a few dozen Human Colonies."

"Everytime Humanity Asks For help you Ignore us."

"Shepard's Right, I'm SICK of this Council's Anti-Human BULLSHI-"

"Ambassador There is Another Solution, a way to stop Saren without the Requirements of Fleets or Armies."

"NO, It's to Soon, Humanity is not Ready for the Responsibilities that come along with joining the Spectres."

"You Don't have to Send a fleet into the Traverse and the Ambassador gets his Human Spectre, Everyone's Happy."

After a few moments. "Shepard Step forward" And the council continues onwards and inducts Shepard into the Spectres, and giving him a few Leads.

After Getting some new Gear Shepard Meets with Anderson and Udina by the Normandy, and Anderson Reveals that He is stepping down as captain and that Shepard is not in charge of the Normandy. Shepard Says that it's Bullshit. and After a Little Arguing Shepard Prepares to step on before Someone Shouts for his name, He looks around Spotting the Inquisitor's Soldier, the Eldar, and the Necron. "What do you want now."

"We were ordered to Bring down Saren and we will, We just want to Ask if we could join you in your little Quest."

Shepard Stops for a few seconds before replying." Fine Come Aboard.."

Shepard gives the Paragon Speech and They start off to get Benezia's Daughter.

_**-E.O.T.C-**_

_**AN: Enjoy, Report Mistakes, Have a good day**_


End file.
